This invention relates to an improved orthotic appliance and, more particularly, to a brace or support device for a limb wherein the device is secured to the patient with a quick fastening system. The quick clip system of the present invention provides an apparatus for attaching a back support appliance without twisting the patient""s limb, torso, or trunk.
As is well known, many orthotic appliances must be frequently removed by the patient throughout an ordinary day. When the patient""s movement and flexibility are impaired or restricted by the physician""s directive, the process of removing and reinstalling the appliance can be quite difficult. Existing devices require elaborate procedures for securing an orthopedic device to a patient. Orthosis manufacturers prepare extensive, detailed diagrams to facilitate instructing and training physicians, nurses, therapists, and patients in the proper procedures for attaching such devices. These procedures are even more difficult when the appliance is a rigid, molded, conformable, corset-like lumbosacral spine and pelvic tilt control brace and the patient must not twist his/her back, trunk or torso. The present invention utilizes a unique, easy-to-adjust fastening system to secure the orthopedic appliance to the patient. The present system may be utilized with any two piece, separable appliance having a front (anterior) section and a back (posterior) section wherein the appliance is secured to the patient""s body by adjustable straps.
Numerous prior art fastener systems are known. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,879; 5,840,051; 5,722,940; 5,690,609; 5,651,764; 5,433,697; 5,363,863; and 5,095,894. However, none of the prior art teaches or discloses the unique quick clip system of the present invention.